The Lonesome Rider
by crimescenelover
Summary: For the first time since shooting down Toothless, Hiccup is completely alone. Trapped in a dangerous situation, Hiccup has to rely on all of his strength and ingenuity if he wants to save his best friend … and make it home alive.
1. This Is the Dangerous Life

**Title:** The Lonesome Rider

 **Chapter title:** This Is the Dangerous Life

 **Author's Note** : Hi! Welcome to my very first entry into the HTTYD fandom. I recently watched the movies and then the tv series, so it's only natural in my dragon-high, that a sudden plot bunny took hold and thus this fic was born! I am absolutely excited for the third and final movie about Hiccup and Toothless and I just adore their relationship. So, naturally, this fic will be exploring that while hopefully tucking at your heartstrings a little bit. Astrid will be making an appearance as will the rest of them, but the main focus will be on those two! This takes place sometime after Race to the Edge ended and before the second movie.

Enjoy!

Chapter titles are snippets from "Feel Invincible" by Skillet. Awesome listen, if you wanna feel like a badass!

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

" _If we hit on troubled water, I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe, and we'll be carrying each other until we say goodbye on our dying day." - Brother, by Kodaline_

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

The wind was calm and refreshing as it weaved through Hiccup's auburn hair. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This was truly living. Soaring through the fluffy clouds, high above the sea and land, where no one else went. He never felt freer than when he was on Toothless' back, gliding through the air, unhindered. Someday, he was going to fly right next to him, like a real dragon. He just needed to make some adjustments on the flight suit, but both Astrid and Toothless had banned him from ever trying to recreate it again. So, for now, that remained a dream and he settled for simply enjoying flying _on_ a dragon instead of beside it.

He took in a big gulp of air and let it out in a content sigh. The sun was shining for once, a rare occurrence on their side of the archipelago, bright rays forcing their way through the thin cloud cover. Hiccup didn't let any negative thoughts on all the responsibilities waiting for him at home dampen his mood. Instead he just focused on the way his heart galloped and his head spun as they climbed higher.

"Beautiful day, huh, bud?" he voiced aloud, his fingers gently caressing the black scales underneath.

Toothless hummed in agreement. His side rumbled and sent vibrations through Hiccup's fingertips that tingled all the way up his arm.

It wasn't pure enjoyment though. Their flight had a purpose to fulfill. It was one every Dragon Rider on Berk took part of. It was a security patrol to make sure their borders were safe. Nothing sent enemies running quite like the sight of a dragon. Well, most of the time. There were still dragon trappers or hunters out there and Hiccup suspected there might always be, as long as dragons roamed these parts. And it was his job to make sure these magnificent creatures continued to do so.

So, he might fly out a bit farther than he was actually supposed to. Perhaps he was always the last one home. But he took the opportunity whenever he could. Flying on Toothless wasn't just to patrol and make sure Berk and its people were safe. It was also a chance to train and bond with each other. Both Rider and dragon benefitted from the flying patrols. Hiccup just took it one step further than most. It was only when he flew together with Astrid, that she was able to drag him back home a bit sooner.

Today it was only him. And though he missed her company and bright, beautiful smile, it was still enjoyable being out. Just him and his best friend.

Toothless perked up then, his ear-plates stirring, and Hiccup felt his body tense slightly under his legs.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked but received the answer shortly after. A gush of wind blew into his face, the stream colder than mere seconds before. The cool air sent a shiver down his back. Ahead the clouds began massing together, growing rapidly in size.

"Looks like a rain storm," he mused out loud. "This might be a good time to head back."

He twisted his fake foot in the stirrup and Toothless' tail clicked into another position, allowing him to turn smoothly. Toothless picked up the pace, his wings beating rhythmically as his black body rode across the sky. Hiccup urged him on. He started to feel the cold seep through his clothes as the storm drew nearer. He was confident they could beat it. They raced against the elements, trying to out-fly the oncoming storm. It was an angry one. Clouds began to shift from white to dark grey.

Soon it swallowed them completely whole.

The wind picked up and started tearing at his clothes and howling in his ears. The unforgiving rain followed soon after. The water droplets were fat and frosty as they hit both dragon and Rider. Hiccup could feel the water running down his back and picking at the sensitive skin around his eyes. His hair plastered to his forehead, sending streams of water down his face. He squinted as he tried to see past the pouring rain, but he saw nothing except grey blurs of the storm clouds surrounding him. Toothless grunted with the effort as the wind suddenly picked up and blew them back.

"Easy, bud," Hiccup encouraged. "You can do this!"

He didn't dare let go of the saddle in fear of getting blown off, but he wanted nothing more than to comfort his best friend and help him through this. The Night Fury's wings flapped and twisted in the harsh blasts. Thunder rolled above their heads, cracking and creaking like empty barrels. Thor definitely had something to prove today. Hiccup shifted uneasily in his leather saddle. Where thunder roamed, lightening was sure to follow. A metal tailfin did not mix well with lightening. Add in a metal leg as well and that was just cause for more disaster. They had proven that several times in the past already. In the end, it wasn't the lightening that got them this time.

A powerful gust of wind ripped through the fabric of the tailfin. Another blow practically lifted Hiccup from his spot on Toothless' back. As soon as his prosthetic left its holder, a forceful blast forced him completely off. Then he was airborne. Hiccup yelled as he was suddenly weightless and tumbling downwards into the grey unknown, Toothless trailing along beside him.

Air tore at him like never before as it rushed by him. He plummeted to the ground at dangerous speeds. His eyes watered, blurring his vision, as his world twisted and turned before him. The ground crept closer in a worryingly rapid pace.

"Toothless," he shouted but his voice was carried off in the roaring whirlwind. Somewhere to his right he heard his best friend's distraught roars. He angled his body towards the sound. Toothless was a black mass merely a few steps from him. It might as well have been on the other side of the archipelago.

"Toothless!"

 _I'm so sorry, bud_ …

They broke through the thick cloud cover. If Hiccup had any more air left in his lungs he might have gasped. They were headed straight for an island, peaking up out of the vast ocean. Rocks and dirt and tall trees, none of them soft to land on. They would be crushed if they hit it at this speed.

Hiccup felt the air around him shift suddenly before it almost completely died off. He recognized the feel of warm scales nuzzling his skin. Toothless had somehow reached him, hugging him close to his body.

The relief was short-lived.

The roaring wind might have stopped but their descent hadn't. Together they plunged towards the island, Toothless wrapping his large body protectively around Hiccup's lean frame. Hiccup felt the exact moment they hit. It jarred and jerked in his entire body as they crashed onto the ground. The impact was so powerful Toothless lost his precious grip. Hiccup was torn out of the embrace. The Viking soared through the air in freefall once more. He bounced off the harsh earth, rocks digging into his back as he rolled head over heels. He lost sight of what was up and down.

Panic, pain, confusion and fear all managed to whirl around in his mind before he felt his head strike something hard.

Then everything went black.


	2. We Might Win or Lose

**Title** : The Lonesome Rider

 **Chapter title:** We Might Win or Lose

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

Hiccup came to slowly.

The first thing he noticed was the steady throb that seemed to echo from, well, everywhere on his body. He felt like he had gone a couple of rounds with a Gronckle or sprinted the entire length of Berk, taking a few rolling shortcuts along the way. Worst off was his head though. It seemed to pound steadily with every beat of his heart. His thoughts were jumbled and his mind sluggish. Still not daring to move more than absolutely necessary, he raised a shaking hand to the back of his head. He withdrew with a hiss as a sharp pain shot through his skull. His fingers hit something damp tangled into his hair at the sore spot. Even with his eyes closed he knew what it was.

 _So, I'm going to ignore that for now_.

He couldn't do anything about a bump to the head anyway. Instead he opted for opening his eyes. He blinked them open slowly. Horizontal, brown lines met his field of vision and it took him longer than it should to realize he was lying on his side, staring at the tree trunks of several pine trees. The ground beneath was strewn with the pine needles, small pebbles and torn grass and moss patches scattered here and there.

With a heavy groan, Hiccup rose gingerly to all fours, testing his limits. He was relieved to find all three remaining limbs intact. At least that was something. As landings go, it definitely could have gone better though. _Of course, it could have been worse too_ , he thought to himself. He shook off the brief shudder that ran down his spine as he recalled the smoldering licks of flame as the Red Death had burned around him and Toothless.

 _Toothless!_

His head shot up at the thought and he jerked his head in every direction to spot his dragon. All he saw were rocky hills and pine trees. There was no sign of a black Night Fury anywhere. The sudden realization that his best friend wasn't in the near vicinity was enough to force him to his feet.

The second he rose, he crumbled to the ground, his sore side slamming back into the dirt, with a cry echoing with more surprise than actual pain. Shocked at the sudden betrayal, he looked down at himself and to his dismay saw his artificial metal foot had completely broken. The metal was bent and twisted and barely hanging onto the wooden end attached to his stump. His heart sank at the sight. It was still better than jumping on one foot but it certainly complicated matters. He shook his head once and set his jaw. Toothless needed him. Now wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup once again rose. He kept all his weight on his right leg until he was standing before tentatively putting down his left. This time he remained upright. It ached and walking on it would no doubt be excruciating but he could worry about that later.

He cupped his hands around his mouth before yelling, "Toothless!"

No answer came, only the shriek of a lone bird gliding from one tree branch to another.

"Toothless!" he tried again.

Worry settled like a pit in his stomach and he swallowed down the bad taste rising in his mouth as silence stretched on. _Where are you, bud?_

* * *

He picked a random direction to go in. He had no way of discerning which way was the sensible to take. There were no tracks or trails to follow or any landmarks to recognize certain areas. There were only rocks, moss and trees.

His progress was slow. With his leg damaged, he could only limp along and the further he went the more every step turned into agony. His prosthetic seemed to echo his misery as it weakly squeaked and whined with every step. His body was still tired and sore. Walking completely upright turned out to be more of challenge than he had expected and instead he listlessly sagged his shoulders. It took too much energy and hurt too much to hold them up. Very quickly, his breathing came in slow and shallow gulps as sweat covered his forehead. He wanted nothing more than to rest.

But he couldn't, knowing Toothless was out there somewhere. He repeatedly called out his name and received nothing in response. The fact that he hadn't shown up or even answered yet worried Hiccup immensely. He could only hope they were out there looking for each other but it was getting harder and harder to keep the images of a broken, lifeless Night Fury crushed on the rocks out of his head.

The sun was slowly but steadily making its way towards the horizon as the day began the journey to night. He was losing precious daylight and knew he was running out of time. Just as he was ready to simply give up and give in to despair, he spotted something in the distance. A large black mass, hiding in the shadows ahead. Hiccup's heart dropped.

 _Toothless_.

He didn't hesitate. He forced his legs to move, the broken prosthetic pinching and creaking the whole way as he limped forward as fast as he could. He didn't care. All he cared about was reaching his dragon. He dropped to his knees in front of the still creature. His hands hovered hesitantly over the Night Fury.

"Toothless," he whispered.

Toothless lay on his right side. One wing covered most of his body, shielding him almost like a blanket as it lay limp and flat. The other was trapped underneath him. His great chest moved up and down in a slow rhythm as he breathed haggardly. The fabric of his artificial tailfin was torn to shreds, the metal rods bent in obscure directions. Small scrapes and cuts littered his battered shape and Hiccup swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. He had by no means escaped the crash intact, but seeing the injuries on his dragon, he knew Toothless had prevented so much. He had gotten those protecting his idiot Rider, who believed they could outrun a storm. Hiccup placed a hand on his dragon's exposed neck as tears prickled behind his eyes. The scales felt warm and he could feel the throbbing of blood still running through his veins.

At his touch, Toothless softly hummed and tilted his head slightly. His eyelids cracked open and relief flooded Hiccup's chest as he saw those big pupils staring lovingly at him.

"Hi, bud," Hiccup gently smiled through moist eyes. "How you're doing, huh?"

Toothless weakly whined and tried lifting his head off the ground. The movement clearly proved too much. He roared, though it was barely more than a whimper, and let his massive head crash back down.

"Easy, Toothless, easy," Hiccup comforted as he ran his hands soothingly across the scaly skin. "Oh, I'm so sorry, bud, but I'm gonna fix it. Don't worry, we're gonna make you all better."

He turned his attention to the saddle, thankfully still attached. It was ripped and torn in several places and the handlebars somewhat askew, but mostly it was holding together. The rest of Toothless' side was partially covered by his wing and Hiccup gingerly lifted the sinew appendage, careful not to jostle it too much. He still didn't know the full extent of the injuries. He froze mid-way through. The saddlebag on the side was gone, likely torn away at some point during their crash. Everything was in there; his flaming sword, spare tailfins as well as spare leg parts and most important of all: emergency medicine. For humans and dragons. He needed both; he had neither. Everything seemed to crumble around him. The guilt of what he had done was threatening to swallow him up. It was his fault Toothless was here. It was him, his dragon has been protecting. And now he couldn't even return the favor.

But he couldn't fall apart. His best friend needed him.

Hiccup began meticulously cataloging all the injuries he could find on his best friend. The cuts and scrapes were many but thankfully none of them were too serious. He gingerly ran his hands along Toothless' flank, pressing here and there to find sore spots. He thanked all of the Gods that nothing seemed broken or damaged beyond repair. Toothless grunted and whimpered occasionally or when a particularly hurting point was touched. He helped move his large body the best he could but otherwise stayed largely immobile. It worried Hiccup to no end, but the further he got into his examination the easier the burden on his shoulders seemed to be.

Toothless took a hit. A big hit. Luckily dragons were built sturdier than humans and Hiccup was convinced he would recover eventually. And Hiccup was prepared to be with him every step of the way and then they could worry about getting off this forsaken island. Toothless just needed time.

So, Hiccup spent the following hour gathering sticks, dried leaves and fallen branches for a fire. He scouted the area for any edibles but other than a few berries he found nothing else.

He didn't mind. His stomach was still reeling from the events of the day and eating was one of the last things on his mind. Toothless was still barely conscious and getting him to eat whatever he might find was a fruitless endeavor. He didn't dare stray far from his Night Fury, especially as the sun touched the horizon. He didn't know this island; its dragons, topography or whether it was inhabited or not. He could not leave Toothless alone and unprotected.

While his dragon healed, Hiccup would sit by his side and protect him from any dangers that might try and find him.

Hiccup blew gently onto the small embers he had managed to produce, and it grew steadily in size as the flames viciously attacked the firewood. The darkness fell quickly around them. The orange light glowed warmly and cast long shadows onto Toothless' black scaly body. Hiccup watched his dragon sleep. He watched the way his chest rose and fell in steady, slow breaths, listened to the accompanying sound as Toothless blew out another breath.

The Dragon Rider stroked his throat affectionately, hoping his best friend could feel his presence.

"Don't worry, bud. I'll keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you. They'll have to go through me first."


	3. I've Got a Reason to Fight

**Title** : The Lonesome Rider

 **Chapter title:** I've Got a Reason to Fight

 **Author's Note:** On to chapter 3. This is probably the longest chapter at all. I wanted to do a big cliffhanger to leave you on, but it just didn't flow that well. Still, you get a cliffhanger, don't you worry! And if any's reading this, please consider leaving a review. I have no idea of any of you are enjoying this; I embrace all constructive criticism and thoughts!

Enjoy!

Crimescenelover

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

The storm reached Berk. Astrid stood in the entrance to the Great Hall and watched the water splashing onto the muddy stones of the stairway, leading down into the town center.

The cold from the rain at her front contrasted greatly with the warmth at her back from the large fire coming from inside the Hall. Most of the townspeople had already eaten their supper but the fire still burned bright and would continue to do so for some time.

Her eyes were aimed at the sky, fixated to some point off in the distance, her thoughts in a jumbled turmoil.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs' voice pulled her out of her reverie as he walked up beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"Hiccup should have been back by now," Astrid blankly stated. She hadn't moved her gaze away from the pouring heavens.

"In this weather, he probably took shelter on one of the neighboring islands. You know him; he went further than he was supposed to and knew he couldn't outrun the storm, so he's waiting it out."

"Maybe," Astrid begrudgingly said. She turned her steely blue eyes from their vantage point to settle onto the larger Viking instead. "Aren't you worried?"

The gentle Fishlegs squirmed under her gaze, but still managed to his level head. "Of course, I'm worried," he relented. "But if we go out there now, we'll probably end up in more trouble than he is in right now. I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood for a rescue operation from Snotlout and the twins."

He pointed behind him, where Ruffnut and Tuffnut were currently on one of their rants about fire and a far-away relation's special skill in taming this natural occurrence. Snotlout listened with incredulous disgust painted on his face.

No, a rescue from them didn't seem particularly inviting at the moment. Still, she trusted them with her life, strange as it seemed. And Hiccup did too. She sighed heavily. She knew Fishlegs was right. However, it didn't do much to soothe her frizzled nerves or the worry twirling in her heart.

"If he hasn't returned by sunrise, I'm going out looking for him," she stated, daring him to argue with her. She almost wished he would; she could use the outlet. But instead he did exactly what she suspected he would.

He smiled his gentle smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And we'll be right beside you the whole time."

* * *

Hiccup sat up with a jolt and a loud gasp.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He felt a small shame washing over him at the weakness. He was supposed to keep watch. He failed even that simple task. He ran a hand over his face to try and clear his addled mind. It was quiet and in the darkest part of the night, meaning dawn couldn't be far behind. There was nothing left of the fire but embers pulsing weakly on the burned wood. Toothless was growling in his sleep much the same way he had done before Hiccup had drifted off. The night was quiet like a tomb.

So, what had woken him up?

He looked around as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. He couldn't see much of their surroundings and he was just about to shrug it off when the shadows seemed to move. He spun his head to catch sight of it, but it disappeared in the next moment. He kept himself completely still and waited with bated breath.

Seconds ticked by.

Nothing moved or spoke.

Hiccup's shoulders started to relax again until the sound of a branch breaking echoed in the forest. Hiccup's head snapped around. The shadows moved and twitched again. There was definitely something out there. Hiccup felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He eased himself onto one knee, his remaining foot solidly planted on the ground. Still keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings, he began blowing life back into the idle embers. Claws scratching on the ground came slowly nearer. With a victorious grin, the fire rose up to warm Hiccup's face. He grabbed one of the sturdier branches from the flames and held it high above his head. He leaned slightly closer to the sound coming from straight ahead.

The flames were suddenly mirrored in a set of yellow, angry eyes. Several more lit up as the dragons around him crept closer. They had long, serpentine bodies with four clawed feet, all covered in purple scales. Three sets of horns adorned their small, triangular heads. A nasal horn rested above the nostrils and a distinct underbite revealed their sharp, pointy teeth on their lower jaw. Spiked horns trailed all the way from the neck down to the powerful, thin tail. Their short wings were partially raised in an offensive position as they seemed to move closer in unison.

Grim Gnashers. Well, that was just great…

Hiccup cursed his bad luck. He could really use Inferno at this point. All he had to defend himself with was his small dagger. Hardly an effective weapon against these predators. He thought they only existed around Vanaheim but he knew he hadn't gotten that far out. They preyed on sick and injured dragons and that was found pretty much everywhere. If the predators couldn't get past the Sentinel dragons, it made sense they hunted elsewhere too.

"Toothless, now would be a good time to wake up, bud," Hiccup muttered. He heard no indication from behind his back that Toothless even acknowledged him.

He was on his own.

The Grim Gnashers edged closer, hissing aggressively.

Without taking his eyes of the lurking dragons, Hiccup slowly rose to his full height. He bit back the grunt of obvious effort it took to move fluently. He took care not place any weight on his fake leg. He would falter, or even worse, fall, and that would ruin this tense stalemate he was currently involved in. He couldn't show weakness in front of these dragons; they would tear him to pieces the minute they thought he was easy prey. At this moment, he most definitely was, but he sure wasn't about to let them know that. And Toothless was unconscious and certainly made for easy pickings. He tried to hide the sight of an injured dragon behind him by spreading himself out and making his body as big and scary as humanly possible, inwardly cursing his lean built frame.

Hiccup eyed the advancing reptiles with unease. There were three that he could count; a small pack. Their sharp claws etched into the soft dirt as they moved in unison. He squinted his eyes suspiciously. They weren't attacking. Just growling and hissing, while their yellow eyes seemed to hungrily roam over him. He raised the burning flame higher. None of the dragons sported the red streak down their backs. Their alpha was missing.

The realization came just as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Somehow, he just knew. He turned around and just behind Toothless' limp body, the biggest of the Grim Gnashers crouched, its reptile eyes entirely focused on the unresponsive Night Fury. It pounced. Hiccup reacted purely out of instinct. He leaned forward and swung the burning log in his hands. The impact reverberated all the way up his arms as the thick branch smashed into the alpha's head. It sent the dragon flying to the side.

Then everything collided into madness. The rest of the pack attacked at once. One jumped forward with its mouth open, while another shot its projectile-like teeth in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup dived out of the way just in time. He heard the incisors embed themselves into the place where he had stood. He got up quickly. With a grunt, he swung the log at a third Gnasher's jaw as it tried to bite him with its sharp teeth. As it fell to the ground with a whimper, Hiccup saw the rest of the pack moving in on Toothless. One was close enough to sink its jaws into the Night Fury's scaly hide. Toothless warbled weakly as he was tugged and pulled mercilessly.

"Get away from him!" Hiccup shouted.

Fear and worry for his best friend fueled his limbs forward. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged ahead and jumped in between the hungry pack and his own dragon. His chest was heaving heavily and sweat was pooling in his hair. His arm holding the surprisingly effective weaponized branch shook visibly as well as the rest of his exhausted body. He needed to end this fight. He wasn't sure how much more he had left in him. He had no idea how though. His lithe armor wasn't exactly fireproof, and he didn't have his shield or Inferno to help him. He didn't have Toothless to help him either.

 _Through my own fault_ , Hiccup added guiltily. He chanced a glance behind his back to his unconscious best friend.

It proved a dangerous mistake.

At his slip of attention, the Gnasher Alpha spotted its opportunity. Growling with frustration, its mouth lit up in a bright orange as it shot its powerful fire blast. Hiccup's eyes went wide as the fireball flew directly at him. He turned to avoid the attack and jump out of the way. The brunt of the fire singed the spot where he had been standing mere seconds before. The force of it threw him several feet into the air, the heat licking disturbingly familiar at his clothes and skin. He hit the ground harshly with a pained grunt. The smell of burnt hair and fabric filled his nostrils. It was the only thing to keep him grounded in the moment. His chest echoed with agony. His body screamed as both old and new injuries made themselves painfully known. His vision was tipping and blurring at the edges.

While he was trying to get his limbs to cooperate again, it suddenly hit him. He didn't need to fight all of the Grim Gnashers. He just needed to fight the alpha. For that, he desperately needed a dragon. And since his own was currently out of commission, he would have to find a substitute. He eyed the four Gnashers creeping closer to him. A crazy idea bloomed in his mind.

 _Let's finish this_.

He staggered to his feet with heaving grunts, his destroyed prosthetic almost sending him crashing right back down. His weakness was proving helpful to his plan as one eager Gnasher went in for the kill. It opened its triangular mouth and as it moved in to bite, Hiccup spun on his heel to dodge the sharp teeth, effectively placing himself by the predator's flank. He didn't waste any time. He grabbed hold off one of the spikes running down its spine and heaved himself up and over in one rehearsed motion. The dragon roared in anger and confusion with a human now on its back.

 _Riding a Grim Gnasher… Fishlegs will definitely go nuts about this!_

The Gnasher thrashed its scaly body in an attempt to rid itself of the nuisance. Hiccup tightened his grip as he was shook violently from side to side. The cold scales bit into his exposed skin but he refused to let go. Then his stomach lurched as the reptile spread out its wings and took to the sky. Hiccup felt the jagged motion of its wings beating rapidly to climb higher. The rest of its pack joined them in the sky and circled around them, roaring and hissing. The Gnasher did everything to get Hiccup of its back. It twirled in the air; barrel-rolled rapidly; rising to a great height and then speeding towards the ground. Hiccup yelled though all the rigorous flight maneuvers, but he kept his firm grip. Years of riding on Toothless in all sorts of weather or situations had taught him how to hang on even as the wind tore at him and his eyes watered. Finally, it seemed the Gnasher lost some of its energy and they hovered haggardly in the air. Both boy and dragon breathed heavily with the strain. The rest of the Grim Gnashers flew around them.

The alpha moved in closer from above, snapping its teeth at Hiccup. It got in too close to comfort for the ridden Gnasher as it whined and lashed at its leader with a clawed paw in its confusion and panic. The alpha backed away. Hiccup swallowed, his mouth suddenly filled with a bad taste of what he knew he had to do. He had to get it to launch an attack. Even if that meant intentionally hurting the dragon.

 _Gods forgive me_.

He dared to let go with one of his hands to place it briefly on the reptile's neck in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Then he muttered gently, "I'm sorry about this."

Hiccup drove the metal of his peg leg into the scaly hide of the Gnasher. As he thought, the dragon reacted immediately. Already weary, scared and angry about the human on its back, the dragon growled and vented these emotions by attacking its pack members. It shot its projectile teeth at the closest unfortunate Grim Gnasher. The victim thrashed and lost its altitude in the surprise attack. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he felt both jubilation and sadness. It seemed like his insane plan was working but he had to harm a dragon for it to do so. He reminded himself that he was during it for Toothless.

He shifted his position so that he could move his leg under the dragon's right wing. He forced the wing to move upwards and the Gnasher turned ever so slightly until it was positioned directly in front of the alpha. Hiccup once again jammed his prosthetic into the Gnasher, this time with as much force as he could muster. Enraged at the abuse, the predatory dragon unleashed a large fireball from its mouth. It hit the alpha square in the chest. While the largest Gnasher tilted and haphazardly tried to maintain altitude, Hiccup made his own Gnasher fire another round. It hit the already disoriented leader. The alpha whined a deep tone as it sunk towards the ground, smoking. The remaining Grim Gnashers followed it down.

"Okay, time to feel the earth again," Hiccup muttered to himself.

He didn't need to do much fortunately. The Gnasher dived on its own as it chased after its alpha. The sharp air cut across his skin as they gained speed in the decent. The rocky, dirty ground rose up fast to meet them. The dragon was tired and spent, so it was without the usual grace that they hit the ground. Instead of simply landing on its feet, the Gnasher crashed onto the dirt and it slid several feet before coming to a stop in a puff of smoke. The impact tore Hiccup off its back. He flew over its head and slammed into roots, rock and earth, stealing his breath from his lungs. He rolled around like a ragdoll before slowing down not far away from Toothless.

He coughed and gasped, desperately trying to regain the air he had lost. Grunting, he pulled himself into a standing position his body was in no way ready for. He grabbed a new log from the fire and held it out menacingly in front of him. His hand shook violently as he thrust his makeshift weapon at the Grim Gnashers, who had all gotten to their feet as well. The alpha limped to the front of the line.

"If you want him, you have to go through me!" Hiccup threatened loudly. He put every ounce of fear and determination into the words. He glared hatefully at the predators in front of him.

The alpha growled and opened its mouth to utter one final, ear-splintering roar.

Then it huffed, turned on the spot and took to the heavens. The rest of the pack followed seconds later, the sound of beating wings echoing in the black night as they retreated. Hiccup was left alone and panting. The moment their lean, scaly bodies disappeared into the fading darkness, his knees trembled and buckled. He crumpled until he found himself on all fours. His blood was rushing in his ears as his heart beat so fast he was convinced it might pop out of his chest. He remained in that position for some time, his mind reeling and struggling to comprehend what had just happened. Then he remembered.

"Toothless."

He crawled towards his dragon, not having the strength to get up. He laid a bloodied and burnt hand on his best friend's flank, satisfied it was still moving up and down in its deep, steady rhythm. He inspected the rest of him and spotted two Gnasher bite marks. One on his hide and another on the tip of his wing. They didn't look too deep, like the Grim Gnashers hadn't had time to actually bite through the thick, black scales protecting his soft flesh. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. His best bud was safe, at least for now.

The fight seeped out of him like water from a torn waterskin. The world around him seemed to spin suddenly and his vision blurred and blackened at the edges. The incredible lure to lie down and sleep grew stronger as his heart raced along, pounding away in his ears. His body tensed, his muscles locked and shaking. He stared stubbornly ahead until he couldn't even lift his eyelids any longer. Sleep beckoned him closer.

He let the darkness envelop him as he hit the ground. Unconsciousness came and swept him away.

His last thought before drifting off was on Toothless and how he was failing in protecting his precious dragon.

 **TBC**


	4. I Will Not Give In

**Title** : The Lonesome Rider

 **Chapter title:** I Will Not Give In

 **Author's Note:** I would like to thank those who have shown their support, in form of reviews, favorite or alerts. All of it means a lot. Please continue to do so. It inspire me and make me want to post further and quicker!

Onto chapter 4! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

Astrid huffed in frustration as Berk came into sight.

They had spent the whole day searching. She had coordinated the search at Stoick's orders. All the Dragon Riders that could be spared had met at midday by the Great Hall to help. Hiccup had flown west on patrol, so they split up into pairs of two and covered what felt like the entire western archipelago. Their efforts proved fruitless as none reported any signs of locating the missing Viking along with his dragon.

As the sun began its decent towards the horizon, Fishlegs – who was on her team – spent an entire hour convincing her that it was time to head back to Berk. Astrid didn't want to turn back. They were on the right track, she was sure of it. The only sign they had found that Hiccup and Toothless had been around here, and possibly still was, was safely stuffed into Stormfly's saddlebag. They couldn't turn around now. She would search through the night and the rest of the following day too, if it meant finding Hiccup and Toothless. Fishlegs knew that. He also knew that her cold, strict demeanor all day came from a place of deep worry and love. Astrid Hofferson was terrified.

When she woke up to a sunny morning and the news that Hiccup had yet to return, she was more exasperated than worried. Fishlegs' words had still reverberated in her mind and soothed her uneasiness in the morning light. That one-legged idiot had probably taken shelter from the storm, found new information or made a new observation on a dragon species, and then completely forgotten track of time. And the fact that he was supposed to arrive back home half a day ago. Then the hours went by and a deep pit of concern began to spread in her stomach while a bad taste filled her mouth. Hiccup could be reckless from time to time and slightly aloof, especially when he worked on a new, complicated creation or when he aligned himself with Fishlegs to discuss dragons and their behavior. But he wasn't stupid. Not about this.

Apprehension quickly morphed into genuine fear. Her uneasy feelings were mirrored in Stoick's eyes and it only took half an hour to assemble a search party, all eager to help their beloved Chieftain find his missing son and their chief-to-be. But even though they committed an entire day and the weather couldn't have been more perfect, they still came up empty. Something inside of her still clung to the hope that he had somehow made it back on his own and he was waiting for her when she got back, with his one leg and calm, confident smile, the loyal Night Fury by his side. She would berate him for scaring her like that, probably punch his arm for dragging out her worry and that would be that. It was irrational, she knew, and pointless to dream about. But it was better than imaging his lifeless body floating away in the ocean or torn to pieces on some remote island they had missed.

"Don't worry," Fishlegs quietly said by her side, seated on Meatlug. The Gronckle's small wings struggled to keep up with Stormfly's speed. "We'll find them."

"How?" Astrid spit back. She wasn't feeling his optimism.

"Because you're Astrid. You don't give up. Besides, he's Hiccup. He can take care of himself and he has a Night Fury with him. Together, there isn't anything they can't achieve." He sent her a shy smile in his attempt to comfort her.

In some way, it did help. But she had known the pudgy Viking for a long time. She could read the uncertainty written across his round face as easily as any rune in a book. He was scared too about what they might find. _If_ they found them at all. She sighed heavily but didn't answer. Instead they rode the final stretch back to Berk in a tense silence.

Stoick the Vast was waiting for them by one of the cliffsides next to the village. Fishlegs quickly excused himself with a stutter and took off towards his house on Meatlug, leaving Astrid alone to deliver the disappointing results. The look on Stoick's face told her all she needed to know. Hiccup was still missing. Stormfly gently touched the ground and Astrid nimbly dismounted. She kept a hand on the Deadly Nadder for the strength and support, her back still turned to her Chieftain while her fingers hovered over the clasp of her saddlebag. She briefly toyed the idea to simply keep her findings to herself. Stormfly cooed gently, sensing the anxiety and fear rolling off her Rider. Astrid silently thanked her with a loving pet and brief smile. Then she turned around to face Hiccup's father.

"Well?" he grumbled, the desperate frown was etched into his face.

She didn't answer him. Instead she presented Hiccup's soaking wet saddlebag, flossed at the edges and mangled in several places. She and Fishlegs had found it floating in the ocean below them, almost drowned by the waves. They hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly where it came from. The currents around these parts were always treacherous, so it could have come from anywhere, depending on when Hiccup had lost it. Or when Hiccup had been ripped away from it.

Stoick took it from her grasp, his hands shaking, barely visible, and his eyes desperately searching for any clue it could give. Astrid saw how the large man before her seemed to crumble in on himself at the despairing discovery. He realized what this meant just as much as she did. The look of sorrow and disheartenment on such a normally strong, stoic face was enough to form a lump in her throat. Her eyes flickered down to stare at the brown dirt at her feet. Her Chieftain had put his full faith on her; off all the patrols searching for his son, he placed the duty of finding him on her. And she had failed him. She had failed both him and Hiccup.

A meaty hand settling in her slim shoulder forced her to look up again. There she found steely green eyes – the same mesmerizing color as Hiccup's – boring into hers. Through the fear and sadness, she also saw determination and faith. He still believed in her, in Hiccup.

It gave her the courage to utter, "I will find him, Chief."

He nodded once as a proud smile spread across his lips, his massive red beard twitching with the motion. "I know you will."

He squeezed her shoulder lovingly before removing his hand and stepped aside for her to pass. "We shall resume the search tomorrow at first light. Rest, Astrid."

Astrid wasn't sure she would get any sleep tonight but nodded her acceptance at the order nonetheless and began making her way down the hill towards her house. She didn't hear Stoick's lumbering steps in the grass behind her, so she turned to see he hadn't moved from his position. "What about you?"

"Ah, the house's too quiet to sleep in." Stoick's tone was light, but the words carried with them the melancholy truth and hopelessness the Chieftain surely felt. "I'll stay here, breathe in the fresh air. Make sure the twins don't burn down the fields."

Astrid didn't feel the need to point that that the twins had assisted in the search-and-rescue the entire day with great enthusiasm and commitment and could probably be found passed out in the Great Hall, Ruffnut tucked in-between Barf and Belch and Tuffnut curled up around Chicken.

Instead she led Stormfly away and left Stoick the Vast there at the cliffside, facing the great ocean spread out before him. In his hands he was still clutching the broken saddlebag tightly in his hands as his unwavering, hopeful gaze was peeled to the west.

* * *

Toothless grunted and huffed as he emerged from his mind.

His long body felt battered and stiff, like after the encounter with the Red Death, and he knew it had been a bad crash if he was able to feel it still. Normally his scales and thick hide protected him from the elements as well as injury. He felt the wind tickle his black scales and though he was not affected by the cold, it still sent a shiver down his spine as it ruffled his wing and ear-plates. The sound of a bird chirping whispered in his ears and various strange smells entered his nostrils. The smell of dirt and trees, of dangerous dragons and singed dirt. And the smell of fire and blood. And the midst of it all, the leathery, delicate scent of his Rider.

Toothless blinked open his reptilian eyes. He was lying on his side, his right wing squashed underneath him. He felt like he hadn't flown or simply moved in days. He felt the restlessness stirring inside of him. His own wellbeing wasn't his concern though. The object of that lay a claw's breadth from his head. His dragon brother – the one the other humans referred to as Hiccup – had his eyes closed while he was sprawled out on his side. Toothless could hear his small heart pump in his chest and his breath leaving his mouth, yet none of those followed the same rhythm and sound they normally did. He sniffed at him gently, his warm exhale ruffling the boy's unruly fur. He smelled of pain and blood, and worst of all – perilous, alien dragons. It made the Night Fury seethe with anger. Dragons had hurt his Rider! And he hadn't been there to protect him.

Toothless surveyed their surroundings properly for the first time. He neither saw any recognizable marks nor picked up any familiar scents. Only strange, new land he had never been on. He did sense the cautioning trail of predators - Grim Gnashers, the humans named them – lingering in the air and spotted their tracks embedded in the dirt. Some of their teeth lay scattered around him and scorch marks were burned into the grass. A fight had happened here recently. Toothless turned his attention back to his human. _He_ had fought them off. Hiccup had stayed and protected him … like a true dragon, fierce and stubborn.

The Night Fury felt gratitude and pride swell within him. He had always known this human was something special and immensely strong. Much stronger than the other humans of the pack gave him credit for. He rose to all fours, his legs shaking and threatening to buckle beneath his weight, but he dug his claws into the earth to remain standing. He lowered his massive head down to his Rider and gently nuzzled his face. The skin felt warm and soft against the dragon's scaly nose. Toothless continued his easy prodding and pushed ever to slightly to Hiccup's cheek, rolling him onto his back. Hope soared in his chest when the human moaned as a response and his head lolled to the side. But he received no further answer.

Crooning, Toothless nudged him again and licked him on his face. That usually elicited a reaction. None came. The Night Fury whined in concern and helplessness as his Rider remained unresponsive and limp. He looked up and glanced around again. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch a whiff of other humans or a nearby village. They could help his injured dragon brother, give him some of their medicine that seemed to aid in healing their kind. He didn't know how they would react if a Night Fury strode into their midst; after all, they had learned it was far from every human village that took kindly to dragons. Still, it was a risk he was willing to take, if it meant saving his Hiccup. But the only human he could smell was his own, lying by his feet. Nothing else but forest and ocean.

They were on their own.

Toothless knew there wasn't much he could do to help. He noticed his artificial tailfin was damaged, in much the same way his human's own artificial hind leg seemed to be. He couldn't fly them to safety and flying together seemed suddenly that much more impossible even if his Hiccup decided to wake. But they had to find shelter, somewhere the Grim Gnashers couldn't locate or attack them again, away from prying eyes where he could protect the Hiccup. He picked up his human with his wide jaws, teeth retracted and careful not to press down too hard. He placed him onto his back, in-between his slightly spread out wings to make sure the slender human didn't slide off when he walked. He headed for the forest, slithered through the tree trunks, his round green eyes scanning for a good place to rest. The feel of his Rider on his back was familiar and comforting but the lack of affectionate pets or words still tore worryingly at his heart.

He found shelter not long after. A wide cut into the hillside – it was too shallow to be called a cave – loomed some steps ahead. It wasn't much, but it was enough. At least for now. Toothless gently laid his burden on the rocky ground, as far away from the open entrance as possible. He eyed him curiously, but the Hiccup remained unconscious, his brows furrowed as if he was in pain. Toothless whined at him and nudged him again but other than a barely audible moan he received only silence.

The sting of wounds touched by the wind drew his attention to his own injuries that needed tending. They didn't render him flightless, though they would certainly ache if he tried. They would all heal given time and had already started the process while he had slept. He began the tedious process of licking and cleaning them, his wide tongue running over scales and scrapes in a meticulous manner. When he was done, his large eyes once again fell on his Rider. They roamed apprehensively over the lean form and took in every burn, gash and scrape so much like his own. A thought occurred to him. Maybe he could help his human. Dragons had, like most of nature's animals, some healing properties in their saliva. It wasn't the humans' medicine or magic and it couldn't cure or heal any serious damage any more than time could. But it did dampen some of the hurt and kept away problems of injury like the rot that occasionally spread from a particularly nasty or filthy wound. The Night Fury owed it to his human to at least try.

He was careful not to slobber all over him like he did when he was affectionate. That often led to him being berated, though never with any malice, and that seemed reserved for fun and relaxed times. Not moments of danger or peril. Instead he ran his tongue carefully over any injury he could find on his fragile Rider's skin and through the torn fabrics he wore. He smelled several more hiding underneath but those he couldn't get to. He didn't know whether it would work or not, but it was the best he could do. When the last of the gashes had been cleaned Toothless settled in. He snuggled in as closely as he dared and laid down his large head next to that of his human. He swung his tail around him and spread out his wing protectively above them, shielding the weak sunshine from their eyes and his Rider from any who wished him harm.

There he stayed, listening to his Hiccup's labored, but steady breaths and the continuous beating of his strong, dragon-like heart.

 **TBC**


	5. You Can't Touch MeCause I'm Made of Fire

**Title** : The Lonesome Rider

 **Chapter title:** You Can't Touch Me Cause I'm Made of Fire

 **Author's Note:** On to chapter 5! Keep those reviews comin'!

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

A deep rumbling filled his ears.

Its calm, consistent rhythm soothingly lulled him out of the darkness. Warmth kept caressing his check in time with the low sound. In those moments, where he existed between sleep and awareness, he blissfully floated along like he was soaring through the clouds of the open sky. But it wasn't long before the pleasant serenity faded. More, uncomfortable sensations came crawling back to take its place.

Hiccup could discern the uneven and rock-hard surface that was digging into his sore back, the deep ache that had seeped into his muscles and the rough pounding in his head, obscuring his conscious thoughts. His limbs spasmed occasionally and pulled at every hurt and tormented part of his body. The burns and gashes that no doubt littered his skin throbbed and resonated in agony whenever he tried to breathe. Though his mind was still jumbled and fuzzy, the memories of how he acquired those injuries still sprung out, abundantly clear.

Another rumble echoed around him and the accompanying, strange warmth spread out on his cheek. He finally figured out what it was. It wasn't some bizarre thing his fatigued mind had concocted; it was the sound and feel of a Night Fury breathing. It was the thought of his dragon that eventually convinced him to open his eyes. Hesitantly, he blinked them open.

Whatever he had expected to wake up to, this wasn't it. The sky above him was gone. Instead he looked straight up at a sand-colored stone roof. Frowning in confusion, he chanced a glance at his new surroundings. He was in a shallow cave or crevice, cut by weather into the sandy rock hills of the island. Right next to him, lay Toothless. The black dragon lay curled up around him, his left wing spread over his Rider like a protective blanket. His large head rested on the ground and was turned to him. He was sleeping it seemed, his eyes closed, and breathing serenely. Yet he seemed … different – healthier or stronger, than the last time he saw him. _Gods, how long has that even been?_

The sun was sending its meager rays into their crevice, which meant he had slept through the morning at the least. Right now, that didn't matter anyway. Hiccup smiled at the sight of his best friend and reached out to place his hand on the soft snout. At the touch, Toothless pried his eyelids open and focused his green orbs on the human before him. Hiccup almost thought he saw timid doubt and confusion swirling around in them. The Night Fury cooed softly at him.

"Hi, bud," Hiccup quietly responded, his voice raw and faint with disuse and lack of water.

It seemed to liven Toothless immensely. He purred and warbled with delight as he scuttled closer, his legs wiggling constantly underneath him like he couldn't contain his happiness. It only got worse as Hiccup sat up with a heavy groan, an arm slung protectively around his hurting midsection. The rough dragon tongue was harsh against his skin as Toothless gleefully assaulted his face with licks. Hiccup sputtered and coughed under the slobber, but he couldn't find it in him to scold him for covering him in saliva. Not this time. He was just as happy to see the Night Fury up and about, as he was to see Hiccup.

Toothless relaxed slightly when he was done with the small bath. He purred lovingly, his side vibrating powerfully with the sound, and lowered his head to rest his forehead against Hiccup's in an affectionate gesture. Hiccup breathed in the familiar smell of his dragon and reveled in the comforting feel of his warm scales rubbing delicately on his skin.

"I missed you too, bud," Hiccup muttered. He rubbed Toothless' jaw fondly while the Night Fury hummed along.

They remained like that for quite some time until Hiccup eventually pulled away with reluctance. It was time to face the reality of their situation. With Toothless seemingly back on his feet and him – mostly – upright, they needed to figure out a way off this island. They were still stranded and if he couldn't somehow fix that tailfin to be at least somewhat operational, they would continue to be so. He knew his father, Astrid and the other Dragon Riders were no doubt out looking for him, but he couldn't count on luck for them to find him. He needed help now. If they were going to survive, they had to rescue themselves.

Firstly, he needed to figure out exactly how screwed they were. That required him to make a mental note of every ache and pain he desperately tried to ignore. _Three remaining limbs intact, check_. That was about the only positive thing he could find. The rest of him simply hurt and even just sitting and thinking had already worn him out. His body had been burned, scratched and torn in several places and if he didn't get back home to proper medicine and safety, there was a good chance he wouldn't make it much longer. His peg leg was completely damaged and only a forge and a hammer stood any chance of actually mending the broken prosthetic, if it could be saved at all. He could still steer Toothless with just one leg. He had accounted for the day when one of them would be put out of commission for a brief period of time. Granted, he hadn't actually expected things to go _this_ wrong, but all he needed to do to actually fly straight home, was to keep one foot in the stirrup to make sure Toothless' tail didn't fold in on itself or collapse in the heavy wind. As long they didn't hit any more storms or harsh weather on the way back, it was definitely doable.

He turned his gaze to Toothless who was sitting beside him, watching him curiously. He seemed determined not to let his Rider out of his sight ever again. A sentiment Hiccup could easily relate to.

"How about you, bud? How're you feeling, huh?" Hiccup smiled wryly at his dragon and stretched out his hand. Toothless gladly leaned into the touch and crooned affirmatively.

Hiccup took it as permission to fully examine the Night Fury. His wings seemed intact and luckily not affected by the one bite mark left by the Grim Gnasher. He moved stiffly and whined lowly when Hiccup pressed down on his front paw, but the hours spent sleeping did seem to have worked wonders. Once again, Hiccup wouldn't help be amazed at the apparent magical way dragons could adapt and overcome. He was even a little jealous of how fast Toothless had recovered, especially compared to humans. It didn't really seem fair, although he was still thankful his dragon wasn't hurt worse. It eased the feeling of guilt significantly.

He turned his attention to Toothless' tail. Most of the fabric still clung to the bent rods and he figured he could probably salvage most of it for reuse, which made his job a little easier. Still, he sighed heavily at the work cut out for him. They had one functional dragon, one functional Rider but no functioning tailfin to actually take them home. And he had none of the tools to make that happen. He leaned back against the rocky wall behind and rested his head on its bumpy surface. Toothless warbled questioningly at him, concern etched into his reptilian features.

"We need to make a new tailfin to last us the flight back to Berk. And we have trees. And rocks. And moss. And the world's smallest dagger," he said aloud, his voice as forlorn as his facial expression.

Toothless moved closer and licked his Rider once across the cheek in his own comforting gesture. Pure, confident conviction wallowed in his green eyes as he crooned softly. The message was clearly written across his face.

 _I trust you_.

Hiccup felt the smile tugging at his lips, the first genuine one he didn't need to force to the surface since the crash. He petted Toothless fondly as he felt hope swell inside of him. They would do this … Together.

"And one very dangerous Night Fury, of course," he huffed happily. "Right. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The sun was on the other side of the zenith by the time Rider and dragon emerged from the crevice. It was only then Hiccup had been able to stay on his feet for more than five seconds without dizziness and pain threatening to take him down. They sat outside in the sunshine, Hiccup letting the dim light and fresh air clear the haze wrapped around his brain. They needed to formulate a plan, and fast.

His mouth and throat were as dry as sandpaper and his stomach growled hungrily and distracted his already addled thoughts. The swirling nausea didn't exactly make eating alluring though. He had gone at least a full day now without eating anything, but he wasn't sure, he could actually keep down any food even if he did manage to eat something.

Instead, he worked through the hunger as he drew sketches and rough blueprints into the dirt with a stick to begin their journey back home. Toothless' tailfin needed to be mended. To do so, he needed to straighten out the bent rods and stitch together the ripped fabric. The problem was, he didn't have a forge and appropriate tools for the first hindrance and no sewing kit for the second one. He did however have a dragon, so that was smoldering fire taken care of. The ground around them was littered with various rocks and boulders, so heavy hammering tools were accounted for. Lastly, he could spare some of his leathers and a little of his tunic for thick thread and although he didn't have a needle, he did have his dagger.

That would have to do.

He started with the metal parts of the tailfin. After Toothless had brought him a couple of decent-sized rocks, Hiccup undid the straps that were holding the fin in place to the rest of the tail. He carefully removed the thick fabric from the rods and set it aside for later. There wasn't much to work with in the first place; they needed all of the intricate parts, if this was gonna work. He spread out the metal rods of the fin and placed them as flat to the ground as possible.

"Toothless, if you would."

Toothless opened his wide mouth and the white-hot fire burned around his sharp teeth. He ran it over the first of the rods, careful not to burn the thin metal all the way through. When it was shining with heat, Hiccup picked up one of the rocks and slammed down hard onto the metal while Toothless was holding it down. Every hit sent jarring pains through his abused muscles and the burns etched into his skin cried out at the harsh movements. The deep cut on his chest tightened and pulled as it throbbed agonizingly at the abuse. But he kept going. He could rest later. They continued this process again and again until every rod was straightened out. They were curved and bumpy and Gobber would not doubt berate him for his crude work, and it wasn't particularly aerodynamic either. But given what little they had to work with, Hiccup was pretty proud of how it turned out.

While the metal rods cooled down, he set to work with the fabric. He tore several pieces both of his already-ruined and bloodied tunic and some from the leather on top, for extra hold. It was still some hefty winds that would tear at them once they were airborne again. Then he used his dagger to carve some of the clothes into small strips that would serve as thread. He made sure to twist leather strips into each makeshift thread. The rest of the fabric he left as flat pieces to patch any holes in the deep red fabric of the fin. It took several hours to stitch it all back together, with Hiccup nicking his fingers numerous times and one time almost slicing his index in half. Toothless helped where he could, but in the end, there was only so much a dragon could do when it came to fixing and repairing intricate fabric parts.

The sun had vanished past the horizon when Hiccup finally declared the work done. He had assembled the tailfin with the lumpy metal rods and patched-in fabric pieces. It was by far his ugliest and clumsiest work he had ever done. He was in the process of strapping it back onto Toothless' tail. He was tightening the first buckle around the scaly appendage when his vision suddenly tipped and threatened to send him spinning to the ground. Nausea returned tenfold and he bit back the bile burning in the back of his throat. He stopped his movements and closed his eyes, frozen on all fours as he waited out the spell of dizziness. Toothless had noticed his sudden stillness. He prodded him gently and crooned with worry.

Hiccup wanted to answer but didn't dare open his mouth. It wasn't until it slowly evaporated, leaving him weak and weary, that he had the courage to open his eyes. He placed a hand on Toothless' neck to assure the great beast.

"I'm okay, Toothless..." he whispered in a comforting tone, although even he had a hard time believing his own words. The look in Toothless' eyes told him the Night Fury didn't believe it either.

Hiccup secured the last strap and pulled at the tailfin to make sure it stayed in place. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to Toothless, who was staring at him with his big, black pupils.

"What'd' you say, bud? Ready to get back home?"

Toothless warbled gleefully as an answer. Hiccup rose to his feet with a grunt, using his dragon's body as a crutch when his legs shook precariously.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," he said as he moved to Toothless' back and the saddle there. He didn't let go of his dragon while he limped the short distance. He tugged tryingly at the leather saddle, testing its limits. It seemed sturdy enough and he hoped it would hold the trip back to Berk. He didn't think he could take any more setbacks. Actually, he wasn't entirely sure he would _survive_ any more setbacks.

Hiccup took a deep breath before he hoisted himself onto the saddle. He bit back the groan as the movement pulled painfully at his injuries. He grabbed the handlebars tightly and let every bit of the agony that he was feeling into that grip, hoping it would be enough. He let his broken peg leg hang loosely on the left side while he placed his right foot into the stirrup. With a rapidly beating heart, he twisted his foot and heard the telltale click that followed. Almost not daring to look, Hiccup turned his head and felt enormous relief surge through him as the inelegant, patched-up tailfin spread out, all the fixed pieces still intact. _So far, so good._

"Dear Thor, let this work," Hiccup muttered under his breath before urging Toothless to fly. The Night Fury spread out his wings and shook them once, testing their mobility. Then he jumped. His large wings flapped in rhythmic beats as they steadily rose higher and higher into the air. The rocky island below grew smaller and smaller until it was barely the size of a golden coin. Having gained the desired altitude, they remained there, hovering in the still night air, the moon a bright white light against the dark sky. The tailfin fluttered and creaked as the wind currents surrounded it. But it held. Hiccup breathed out his relief.

"Okay, bud. Lead us home."

 **TBC**


	6. No Surrender No

**Chapter title:** No Surrender No

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted. Every single one means the world to me. Continue if you would, it really lifts my spirits to know if you're enjoying this.

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

Astrid woke at dawn, when the sun began its slow rise and spread its morning colors of golden yellow and red all over the village.

She hopped out of her bed and raced towards Stormfly's stable by the house, only pausing to pick up her axe on the way out. She figured she might have been the earliest one to rise – she usually was, even on calm days – and planned on writing a note to the rest of the search party when they arrived. Fishlegs could lead them towards the spot where they had found Hiccup's saddlebag. It was certainly where she planned to start. She hastily scribbled a note and hopped onto Stormfly's back, who flew her to the Great Hall where she would stick it to the door.

However, when she arrived, the sight that met her filled her heart with gratitude. Almost every single Rider, who had been out looking for Hiccup yesterday, were assembled on the wide stone steps leading to the Hall, some chatting amongst each other while they waited. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout all turned as they heard Stormfly flapping her wings to land at the base of the staircase.

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time getting here," Snotlout grumpily said and crossed his arms defiantly, like this whole thing had been his idea to begin with.

"Yeah, don't we have a whole day of destruction to get done?" Tuffnut added in.

Ruff leaned in next to her brother, even though she spoke loudly for anyone to hear, "Bro, we're still searching for Hiccup."

"Wait, we're still on that? Ah, same thing," Tuffnut shrugged.

Astrid found Fishlegs' eyes, knowing he had at least been responsible for dragging those three muttonheads out of bed this morning, no doubt bearing many complains as he did so. Although, she suspected they had probably slept as poorly as she had, despite what they claimed. He nodded at her silently, his way of saying it wasn't a big deal.

Still grinning with confidence and thankful astonishment, she yelled out today's plan and orders. Within 10 minutes every single Dragon Rider took to the skies. She watched with pride as various species of dragons rose into the air, their Riders sitting focused on their backs, and then they headed west. Fishlegs was in the lead, while Snotlout rode right behind him, a pouting frown etched into his face, since he wasn't allowed to be in charge this time. Astrid turned to Stormfly and scratched her chin lovingly.

"What do you say, girl? Ready for another round?"

Stormfly screeched happily in answer and bent her legs to make it easier for her Rider to mount her. Before Astrid could however, the Deadly Nadder snapped her head towards the sky as something caught her attention. The blue and yellow dragon roared loudly and rose to her full height, her eyes still trained to the spot in the clouds.

"What is it, girl?" Astrid squinted her eyes as she tried to locate whatever her dragon had spotted. She only had to wait a few seconds before a dark speck became visible from the horizon. She blocked the low, morning sun out of her eyes with her hand while she focused on the shadow as it grew slightly larger. It was headed straight towards Berk. With a startle, she realized it was a black dragon, flying raggedly through the air. On top the black dragon, sat a hunched rider. Her fingers twitched and tingled. She was just about to give in to the impulsion of jumping onto Stormfly, brandishing her axe to meet the threat head on, when recognition dawned on her. Relief, gratitude and glee followed shortly after. Her heart panged, and she couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips and the huffed laugh that escaped her mouth.

 _Hiccup!_

It was only when he got closer, hovering over the village, that the smile began to turn into a frown. Toothless didn't move with his usual grace and speed. Instead, every beat of his wings seemed like a tremendous task and he faltered every now and again, rapidly losing altitude only to fight his way back up. On his back, Hiccup sat listlessly, his lean frame bent awkwardly over the saddle as he hung on for dear life. They soared haltingly until they reached the base of the hill some strides away from Astrid and Stormfly. Toothless clearly meant to land as gently as possible but he misjudged the distance from their position down to the ground. Instead, he crashed into the hard earth and both dragon and Rider were sent tumbling ahead. Hiccup flew over Toothless' head as he was tossed out of his saddle and together, they slid forward until they came to a completely stop some strides after, dust whirling and shimmering in the air.

Astrid coughed and waved away the choking dust. The cloud lifted to reveal Hiccup crouched at Toothless' head. The Night Fury hadn't risen from his position. He simply laid there, his big chest moving rapidly up and down, completely spent. Hiccup was breathlessly murmuring soft, comforting words while his gentle fingers was rubbing soothing circles on his neck. Astrid dared to edge closer and stifled a gasp at what she saw.

Hiccup's clothes were ripped and singed in some places, and his auburn hair was tousled and filthy. His skin was almost as pale as snow and covered in dirt and specks of dried blood. His prosthetic was bent and twisted beyond repair. Bruises and scratches littered every inch of him while a couple of burns and gashes were visible through the tears in the shredded clothing. His hands shook where they caressed his dragon, who weren't fairing much better than his Rider.

"Hiccup?" Astrid tryingly asked.

Hiccup looked up at her. His green eyes were clouded as they tiredly found hers and for a second, he didn't seem to recognize her. Then a faint whisper of his old self sparked within his orbs as lucidity briefly found him. His legs were trembling as he rose and staggered a single step forward.

"Astrid," he greeted breathlessly. A smile graced his lips for a millisecond at the sight of her, carefree and happy, like he hadn't even been missing for almost two days. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His knees buckled under him and he crumpled to the ground.

Astrid jumped the last distance to catch him before he slammed into the grass. She almost went down with him, his long limbs flailing limply around her. She lowered him down easily and placed his lolling head in her lap. She called out for help to the several villagers, who had come out when they heard the crash. Some ran to get the Chieftain, others to get the town healer. She paid them no mind.

Her thoughts were all centered on the one-legged Viking before her. His brow was furrowed and his features tight. His chest bounced up and down in a rapid rhythm as he struggled for every breath. Even though his eyes were closed, he didn't look like he was sleeping. He looked like he was suffering and in pain, like whatever nightmare he had endured out there continued in his dreams. It pulled at her heart to see him like this. Her hand hovered over his chest while she pondered whether or not she actually wanted to see what was hiding underneath. In the end, gruesome curiosity got the better of her. She gingerly lifted up one of the torn edges, red coating the end. Underneath she saw a deep gash that was still lazily leaking, dried blood crusted around the wound. Her stomach reeling, she decided she didn't want to know anymore. Instead she turned to his face as she grabbed one of his slack hands, tears prickling at her eyes. She glanced back to Toothless, who was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, his green orbs alit with fatigued sadness. He whined a single time before his eyelids too slid shut.

 _Thor, what happened to you?_

Behind her she heard the harsh footfalls of Stoick the Vast as he came thundering towards them, his deep voice laced with worry as he called out his son's name. Softer footfalls followed in his wake. Astrid looked down at the bloodied, unconscious young man in her lap, her heart constricting painfully and prayed to the gods that they weren't too late.

 **TBC**


	7. Invincible

**Chapter title:** Invincible

 **Author's Note:** So, I don't know if any of you will be disappointed, but this is the final chapter! I would like to thank you all who have reviewed, followed or alerted and otherwise showed their support. It means a lot, so thank you! And please continue to do so, after this chapter as well.

Also, I have now seen the final movie and it absolutely broke my heart! Go see it as soon as possible. Trust me, you will not be disappointed!

Crimescenelover out!

 **Disclaimer** : HTTYD is the property of Dreamworks and I claim no ownership of any characters or places you might recognize.

* * *

Hiccup was aware enough to know he should be feeling pain. He knew because even as he was floating in darkness his limbs still felt heavy and his muscles hummed with exertion and fatigue.

He didn't know why he didn't feel the agony. He didn't even know what had put him in that position to begin with. His mind was muddled and fuzzy and his thoughts couldn't grasp at a single coherent sentence. It should worry him. It should nag and bite at him, that he couldn't remember where he was or why he was here. He should be trying to escape. He didn't.

He just existed in this dark, where hopelessness and torment didn't exist. There were only pleasant oblivion keeping him company. He felt like he could stay here forever. Just leave his life behind and float away into this dark realm of cherished memories and painless existence, content. Then voices penetrated the darkness, shining a bright light onto him. At first, they were muttered and incomprehensible and he couldn't recognize who they belonged to.

The first he did recognize was his father's. The thunderous speech of Stoick the Vast boomed in his ears. It was full of pride and love as it guided him through the thick fog, always a steady presence by his side. Astrid's voice chimed in then. Her light words were filled to the brim with encouragement and affection as she cheered his every step towards the light. Toothless' call echoed with steadfast loyalty and unwavering trust, his constant companion in the skies who would never leave. He discerned several more as a whole chorus joined in over the three most prominent voices.

With the many sounds in his head, everything suddenly came rushing back to him. He remembered the flight on Toothless that day. The brutal storm that tore them away from each other, all because he thought he could outrun the elements. He remembered the Grim Gnashers attacking a defenseless Toothless and the subsequent agony that followed after, trying to protect him. The thought of Toothless sparked a flash deep within. He needed to get back to Toothless. His dragon needed him.

The struggle back was hard. The voices urged him on as he fought against the alluring dark swirling around him. He tore at the edges and little by little, the illusion was peeled away, and he almost wished it hadn't been. Feeling was the first to return. His chest was on fire, shooting daggers of agony down his legs and arms. Everything seemed to throb in time with his heartbeat. Every scratch pulsed, every bruise tightened on his skin and the burns and gashes flared with discomfort. The soft pricking feel of bandages wrapped around his torso almost constricted his breathing. He felt worn down and heavy. Like the largest dragon on earth had sat down in his chest and stayed there for the night. Sound came next. He heard the faint sound of wood creaking and deep, ragged breaths. It took him awhile before he realized it was his own labored breathing he could hear.

He wanted to move, to test the limits of his aching body. He wanted to see Toothless and make sure he was alright. But simply moving his finger seemed like the biggest challenge in the world. He opted for focusing on opening his eyes instead. That proved just as big of a challenge. They felt sewn shut. With tremendous difficulty, he slowly managed to pry them open. He blinked a couple of times as his surroundings blurred into focus.

He was in his home, on his father's bed on the ground floor, a thin blanket keeping him warm. A fire burned in the fireplace, the flames cackling and popping peacefully. And there, in a chair by his bedside, sat Astrid. Her eyes were closed, and her chest moved up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. She looked tired, he noted, faint bags present under her eyes. She was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She frowned in her sleep then and as it eased out, her eyelids parted to reveal her shining blue orbs. Her piercing gaze found him. A second passed.

"Hi," Hiccup faintly croaked. His voice was raw, and his dry throat hurt when he spoke.

It seemed like something clicked. Astrid tore out of her chair and leaned closer to him as gleeful relief lit up her face. "Oh my gods, Hiccup!"

Her hands hovered hesitantly over his body and he had rarely seen her so unsure. Eventually she elected on simply taking his cold hand and wrapping it in both of hers as she held it close to her chest. She smiled tearfully at him and he returned the gesture gladly. But one piercing worry still nagged him relentlessly, refusing to let go of his heart.

"Astrid, where's Toothless?"

Her face fell slightly at the question and he almost feared the worst. Then it warped into something along the lines of amusement and absurdity as she eased back into the wooden chair. Her voice was still warm and loving, as she responded, "You almost died and the first thing out of your mouth is about your dragon."

"Astrid, please." He didn't like how weak he sounded or how he pleaded, but she didn't understand. He _needed_ to see him. He needed to know. After everything, he had to make sure.

"Toothless is fine, he's right here," Astrid picked up on his desperate tone and tilted her head to her right. Hiccup followed her indication and saw Toothless curled up on the floor right beside the fire. He was breathing deeply, his chest moving up and down in a steady, sleepy rhythm while he vibrated with a soft rumble. Bandages had been wrapped around his most serious wounds, while the rest was barely visible against his black scales.

"It's gonna be while before he should fly again, just like you-", that was followed by a hard, pointed glare in his direction, "- but he's gonna be fine, Hiccup. He wouldn't leave your side, even to get treated. Almost tore off the last of Gobber's legs."

"At least, that's one adventure without any more missing limbs, right?"

"Hiccup…" Astrid warned.

Hiccup held up his hands defensively. "Okay, sorry. Still touchy about the whole nearly dying thing, that's fair enough. How long was I asleep?"

"More like comatose… You've been out about a day or so."

Hiccup looked away at the information, guilt clenching in his chest. That would explain why she acted like that to his small jest. He had really scared her this time. He decided not to dwell on it for too long, before those emotions overpowered him. There was enough guilt and remorse in his heart for the time being.

"So … How did you guys find me?"

"Actually, you found yourself. You flew back to Berk – or crashed, is probably a better word for it. Practically scared the wool off some of the sheep," Astrid explained and then frowned as she took on a more somber tone, looking at him questioningly. "You don't remember?"

"I… I guess not," Hiccup honestly answered. He vaguely recalled the urgent feeling of needing to stay awake. He remembered telling it to himself over and over as the darkness had beckoned closer. But he couldn't for the life of him recall why, when or where. He knew he had fixed Toothless' tailfin; he vividly remembered them working most of the day on it, fighting through their fatigue. The ride home though… That was lost in the haze of pain.

Astrid's eyes flickered as she searched his face and pondered his answer. It was clear she still wasn't done asking questions. She was never shy to withhold her opinions or thoughts so the silence between them didn't stretch on for long before she hesitantly asked, "Hiccup… what happened out there?"

Hiccup sighed heavily and then winced as his body protested. "I made an error of judgment. And Toothless almost paid the price for it."

He then told her how they had crashed onto that island; how he had found Toothless on the ground and how he had never been so scared the Night Fury would die before him and there was nothing he could do. He explained how he had fought off the Grim Gnashers to protect him, how Toothless had returned the favor and how they had worked together to rescue themselves. He left out the part where his world only consisted of weary hurt and that was why he couldn't call to mind the flight home. Instead he opted for, "… And I guess it worked, 'cause the next thing I remember is waking up here, with you."

Astrid had remained silent through the entire story, only asking a few clarifying questions here and there but otherwise let him talk. When he was done, exhausted by all the haunting memories he had to relive, she tightened her grip in his hand and delicately kissed his fingers, her lips soft against his rough skin. Some would describe the look on her face as pity. But Astrid didn't do pity. To Hiccup, her eyes were filled with nothing but compassion and even a hint of pride. He felt his heart skip a beat at the amount of emotion directed his way and once again counted himself lucky to have her in his life.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," she eventually said.

"I wasn't alone," Hiccup confidently answered. "I had Toothless with me."

"As it should be," Astrid wryly smirked at the response. She leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead, her hand gently brushing his tousled hair. "I'm gonna let your father know you're awake. He didn't leave your side either until he was sure you were going to be okay. He sat with you all night."

She rose from her chair nimbly and Hiccup grasped her hand as she turned to leave. He knew his father hadn't been the only one to keep a close vigil. She looked down at him, surprised at his quick reflex. He sent her a warm smile, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Thank you."

She flashed her wide grin before heading out the wooden door. Hiccup watched her leave and as the door creaked shut, he turned his gaze towards Toothless again. He was surprised to find the big, green eyes staring back at him.

"Hi, Toothless. You okay, bud?" Hiccup warmly greeted and held out his hand tryingly.

The Night Fury crooned at him happily and rose to his feet. He did so without his usual grace and when he gingerly waltzed over to his Rider's bed, it was hard to miss the noticeable limp in his step. Agonizing guilt once again swarmed his thoughts and his chest tightened at the sight. It had been partly a lie what he had told Astrid. While he hadn't been completely on his own, there were several moments where he felt utterly abandoned. When Toothless had been unconscious and barely responsive and Hiccup had no idea whether he would make it through the night, he had found himself deserted. He had handled a lot on his own; before Toothless, he had been by himself for most of his life. But that had all changed over the years and it had been terrifying to suddenly face all of it alone again. Especially since it had been his own fault. He had almost gotten his own dragon killed and that knowledge clenched his heart painfully. Still, his dragon had been with him through it all and he was here now, by his side, alive and well.

Toothless pulled him out of his despairing thoughts as he licked his out-stretched hand. Hiccup felt the guilt slowly ebb away as he petted his best friend, who seemed to carry no grudge against his mistakes. There was only love and loyalty. The Night Fury moved closer with a warble and when his head was close enough, he ran his tongue over his Rider's face, relieved to see him finally awake. Hiccup laughed at the display of affection, wiping the saliva away from his eyes with a flick of his wrist. He stared at him with as much love as he could muster, the feeling of protectiveness and trust soaring in his heart.

"You will never cease to amaze me, will you, bud?" he wondered aloud as he scratched his chin.

Toothless hummed in response, his chest rumbling with the sound. The Night Fury crawled onto the bed, the wood creaking under his weight as he settled his upper body next to that of his human and rested his head next to Hiccup's. Hiccup placed a comforting hand on top of his head, absently stroking the spot. Exhaustion pulled at his thoughts and soon he succumbed to the whispering promise of sleep, feeling safe for the first time in days.

Both dragon and boy slowly drifted off, in much the same way they handled the rest of the world. Together.

 **The End**


End file.
